Kill Bill Tan Vol 1
by DanceluvahX1416
Summary: After a blood-stained massacre that took away his future,and the girl he loved,a certain lifeguard is left tattered and torn physically and emotionally,and goes off on a deadly mission to get revenge on those who did this to him. WARNING: RATED M FOR LANGUAGE,VIOLENCE AND OTHER STUFF
1. The Prologue

**The Prologue**

_~ Revenge is a dish best served cold .. _

Bodie's deep breathes echoed through the room as he harshly trembled and whimpered. He had blood spilling from his mouth and every part of his body as his limbs went completely immobile. Dark crimson blood trickled down his forehead as he hears black-leathered footsteps creaking onto the floor approaching to the badly wounded blonde. Bodie whimpered in fear for not only himself, but to someone else. He hears a girl screaming ..not just any girl, _his_ girl.

- "Dad! **Don't you dare! **I'll fucking kill you when this is over! **DO YOU HEAR ME?**"

- "Oh shut up! Take her away! But be gentle .. ordered an old man's voice as it approaches towards Bodie. The girl continues to shout and scream in anger and at the same time in pain as she struggles to get free from what's holding her down. The next thing she knew, she was hit in the head and knocked unconscious. The unseen man kneels down beside Bodie s critically injured body as his breathes grew deeply sharp.

- "So ..do you find me sadistic? his deviously calm voice asks the wounded lifeguard. Bodie didn't even bother to answer as his harsh breathes grew even angrier with hate.

-"Hehe Now I bet I could fry an eye on your head If I wanted to. He mutters as he pulled out a white handkerchief to wipe the blood off Bodie's forehead.

-"You know, Kiddo, I'd like to believe that you're aware enough even now to know that there's nothing sadistic in my actions. Well, maybe towards those other... jokers, but not you. Or Emilia." He whispered as he stood up and reached for a tool at his side.

-"No Kiddo, at this moment, this is me at my most... masochistic." The man's deep voice rings over the clicking sound of a reloaded gun and Bodie's viciously gasps for breath.

-"Tan Emilia is pregna-**(BANG!)**..."

Bodie's tense shallow voice was then silenced at the sound of a firing gunshot from the man's cold-metal pistol.

_And that was the story of him...or IS it?_


	2. Target 2

**Chapter 1: Target #2**

**_FOUR YEARS LATER..._  
**

A 26-year old Bodie Kiddo whistles a memorable tune as he grips the steering wheel with one hand and rests his left arm against the window of his Red Dodge trick as it zooms into the suburban quiet neighborhood of Waxton, Georgia. There he parks the truck onto the driveway of a nice-looking house. As he gazes, he thinks to himself, _so…..Taye lives by herself now huh?_ With a deathly glare on his face, he steps out of the truck and heads to the front door. He stops in front of the velvet red hardwood surface and checks to see no witnesses around before clicking the doorbell with his index finger.

-"Cooooomin'! You're here early I thought-(GASP!)"

And there was Taye. An African American woman with dark green eyes opened the door with a shocked expression on her face as she looks at Bodie. For the first time in four years, standing there like a grim reaper, recalling the events of the incident at the Seaside Wedding Chapel four years ago where Bodie laid there as his blood gashes out his entire limp body at the same time, looks up at Taye meekly as she stares down at him with a satisfied smirk. She thought that Bodie was supposed to be dead after a deadly massacre that stained his wonderful future. But boy was she wrong. Without a warning, Taye tried to shut the door as quickly as she can but Bodie's foot blocked the way, and threw a punch at her delicate face.

She stumbled back and gave him a left jab to the face. It was an all out hand-to-hand combat match. The two were giving their all as they threw multiples of hits, strikes and whatnot. Bodie continuously flinched backwards but counterattacked. He knew that Taye was a pro at hand-to-hand combat. Let alone knife fighting. It was an all-out riot in the living room. Bodie round-house kicked her, but Taye ducked and gave him a back-kick to the stomach, sending him straight to a nearby wall mirror, with his back shattering the reflective glass into a million pieces as he falls forward, face-first.

-"Ha…just like the good ol'days huh bitch?….." Bodie huffed as he lifted his head and struggled to get on all fours while he ignores the pain in his back.

-"I'm just getting started white boy…."she teased.

Bodie does a forward roll back up on his feet and charged at her with a drop-kick. The woman was knocked down straight into the wall, but Taye wasn't a woman to give up easily. She pulled out a large green pocket knife from her belt as she gets up. And with a click of a switch, out comes a 5" blade from its socket handle. Bodie was satisfied, for he too had a similar pocket knife, only it was red. With a click of a switch, he unsheathed the blade that was hidden in the handle as the two people become locked in knife-combat.

-"Yeah that's right boy…..come an' get me!" taunts Taye as she held the knife backhanded.

"No need for temptation…" said Bodie in a low tone of his deep voice. He then later charged at her with a slash attack. But Taye dodged, twirled around Bodie.

-"AAHGH!..."Bodie cried as he felt a slicing sensation on his left forearm. Taye had given him a huge gash that had blood spilling from his arm all the way down to the fingertips of his hands.

Even though Taye was good, Bodie was much cleverer. The two crashed their blades as quickly as they can to each other but for Bodie, being much stronger, charged, and his blade gave Taye a cut on her waist.

-"Aahhgh!..." Taye yells as blood starts dripping down. But just before she strikes the next move, she hears the squeaking wheels of a school bus just right outside here house. A young African American girl walks off the bus and heads towards Taye's front door.

Taye shifts in fear as she shakes her head and her eyes plead with Bodie's glare. He showed little remorse but lets out a deep sigh.

-"Fine….but I'm not leaving." Bodie said coldly.

Taye can only glare at him.

-"We'll settle this later" she replied with an exhausted voice.

The front door was then opened. Taye and Bodie quickly sheathed their combat knives and try to look civilized. Despite all the blood that's stained on them. The young girl then opened the front door.

-"Taye I'm home!" she says.

-"Hey sis! How was school?" Taye asked breathlessly.

_Sister? _Bodie thought to himself. He knew that this was a change of plan. He had to think of something else to get his revenge on his target. But the young girl was just going to slow him down. She was staring at her blood-stained older sister with wide eyes as she observed the demolished living room.

-"Taye…what in the world happened to you and the living room? Don't tell me it was one of your wild parties again!"

-"Now you hush up! Uhh…..it Boo-Boo! That little Chihuahua of yours was acting up and…I tried to calm his little teeny-tiny ass down. Keeps taking a shit everywhere. It was fucking nasty…." Taye lied. As for Bodie, he puts on a strained smile in front of the young pre-teen.

-"….Boo-Boo did this?" she said as she begins to stare at Bodie with wide eyes.

-"Now don't you come any closer, there's glass everywhere and you can cut yourself!"

Her sister didn't respond. She just kept staring at the blood-stained blonde. Taye later intervened.

-"This is an old friend from college. I haven't seen him in a long time." Taye said as she looks at Bodie and he gives her a small smile and later turns to her sister.

-"Hi there! I'm Bodie! And your name is…." Bodie asked politely as he waited for an answer. But the girl didn't answer. She just stared at him expressionless.

-"Her name's Tania. But you can call her Lil'T." Taye intervened again.

-"Lil'T huh? Well it's nice to meet you! How old are ya?" Bodie asked with an uneasy voice.

-"…..I'm 10….." she responded with a light voice.

-"10 huh? Y'know that's how long I knew a really special girl of mine….until she…" Bodie shifted his gaze towards Taye, recalling the events of the massacre, and his time with _his_ girl before she was taken away.

-"….moved away…" he said coldly. Taye knew what he was talking about.

-"Hey T, how about you go upstairs for a moment…..and don't come down until I say so alright?" Taye said sternly.

-"…..okay….." Said Lil'T as she walks around the broken glass and upstairs towards her room. Taye shifted her expression to Bodie by the time her sister left the scene.

-"You want some coffee?" Taye inquires.

-"…..hmm…..sure." Bodie said as he let out an uncanny smirk as he follows Taye into the kitchen.

_**This pretty young lady here that lives in Waxton while looking after her younger sister is Tayenna Green, or as we like to call her 'Taye'. Four years ago, when she and I were acquaintances of an organization, she took on the code name: Coppertone. And mine was Black Stone.**_

Taye's eyes watch Bodie's every movement. Waiting for a chance to strike him and finish the job. She heads to the coffee-maker with a red mug in her hand as Bodie pressures the bloody gash on his arm using a hand-towel.

-"Still take cream and sugar right?" Taye asks as she prepares Bodie's coffee. " I suppose it's too late for an apology."

-"You suppose correctly." Bodie said as he dabs his bloody face with the towel.

-"Smart-ass. If you're here to say any fuckin' more shit in front my little sister then so be it…." She says angrily.

-"Bitch relax. I'm not gonna kill you in front your sister. Alright?" Bodie replied sternly.

-"Must be more rational than Tan led me to believe you're capable of..." Taye mutters as she puts the coffee mug on the countertop.

-"It's mercy, compassion, and forgiveness I lack... Not rationality." Bodie sneers as he wraps the towel into a strong sailor's knot in his arm to stop bleeding and takes the coffee with suspicious eyes.

-"Look Bodie, I know I've fucked you bad, and it wasn't just me. And I wish I could've prevented it from happening. But let me tell you that I'm really a changed person. I'm just tryin' to be a role model towards my sister and you have every right to get even with me."

-"Even? Hehe…I don't think so. I would kill you. Go up to your sister's room, kill her…..and that about would be even." Bodie said as he gives a satisfied smirk and takes a sip of his coffee. Taye tries her best to hold back her anger.

-"Look, if I could go back in a time machine, I would. But, I can tell you know that I'm a completely different person now. Not that deadly assassin that a crazed psychotic old doctor that hired me when you have what's little left of providing and raising your only family." Taye angrily explains as she holds up a picture of her and Lil' T on happier times.

-"Ha bitch! You can stop right there. Just because I have no wish to murder you before the innocent eyes of your sister does not mean parading her around in front of me is gonna inspire sympathy. You and I have unfinished business, and not a god-damn fucking thing you've done in the last four years, including getting knocked up in one of your little family matters is gonna do you any good." Bodie says coldly with a grim look on his face.

Taye let out a huge breathe of air of frustration. She knew what the blonde had in mind. So she was left with no other option. She must fight him professionally, and fairly.

-"So when do we do this?" she asked.

-"It depends on when you want to die. It can be tomorrow, the day after tomorrow or-"

-"How 'bout tonight?" she interrupted him. Bodie was satisfied.

-"…..Okay it could be tonight. Where?"

-"There's a baseball field where my friend coaches little league softball. You an' I are goin' to have ourselves a knife fight. Arrive at exactly at 1 o'clock in the morning, dressed in black and all that jazz."

Bodie likes the sound of this.

-"Will we be bothered?" he asked.

-"Just you an' me pretty boy" Taye later changed the subject. "now if you excuse me….."Said Taye.

Bodie listens on what she has to say. "…..I have to prepare me and T's dinner."

Taye later went to the pantry and got out a box of _Uncle Ben's Rice _from the cupboard.

-"Y'know Tan always said that you're the most proficient expert he's ever seen with dealing with an edge weapon." The lifeguard complimented.

-"Fuck you dick! I knew he didn't qualify that shit. So you can just kiss my muthafuckin' ass 'Black Stone'…." Taye remarked and Bodie just smiled. Seeing that he hasn't heard his code name in a while.

-"'Black Stone'…I should've been motherfuckin' "Black Stone'….." Taye muttered in dissatisfaction.

-"Y'know you kill people a lot easier and quicker with just a tiny butcher knife. That can give ya an advantage" Bodie joked. And Taye just laughed.

-"Ha-ha...Very funny man! Hahaha….." Taye laughed as she put her hand in the box. "Very FUNNY! (BANG!)"

Taye had a gun concealed in the box. Bodie quickly dodge the bullet blast and kicked his coffee mug to counter-attack. Taye dodge it quickly but at the same Bodie unsheathed his knife at threw it…at Taye's chest. The nearly lifeless former assassin hits her back cupboards and slides down to the floor. Bodie, who was stunned by his own action approached Taye's trembling body with sad eyes.

Taye shifted her dying gaze in front of Bodie and later fell limp.

Tayenna Green was dead.

Bodie knelt down and pulled his knife out of her chest slowly and carries her body to the demolished living room couch. He sets her down gently and folded her hands on her stomach and closes her eyelids. Bodie grabbed a curtain drape that was lying near the couch and used it to cover up Taye's body. He was kneeling at her side for a little while.

_Rest easy Taye. _

Bodie thought to himself. As he got back up on his feet, he noticed something he should not have seen. Lil' T was standing on the carpet. Staring at Bodie completely expressionless, but for sure traumatized. Bodie was shocked. He knew that Lil'T had witnessed what she saw. He grabbed a red hanker-chief from his jean pockets and starts to wipe of Taye's blood of his hands. His back was facing the young girl as he tries to talk to her calmly.

-"…..This was….never my intention to do this in front of you." Says Bodie with a very shaky voice.

-"….And for that I'm sorry." he turns his head to face the bewildered girl. "…..Your sister had it coming…"

Bodie didn't even notice that his eyes were slightly watering up but turned around to face Taye's sister with one last thing to say.

-"Tania…..when you grow up…if you still feel raw about it…..I'll be waiting." Bodie said softly but loud enough for Lil'T to hear.

And with that, the Lifeguard heads to the front door walks away. Leaving Lil'T staring at the covered corpse of her dead sister.

Bodie heads over to his red truck, into the driver's seat and pulls out a black notbook and opens up the first page.  
It was known as the _D-Cypher Deathlist:_

* * *

Oblio IshiiTayenna GreenMacCoy DriverDr. Bill Tan

* * *

As Bodie was done crossing out Taye's name on the list, he stared at her house one last time, and then drives away.


	3. The Blood-Splattered Groom

**Kill Bill Tan Vol. 1**

Chapter 3

_**The Blood-Splattered Lifeguard**_

*********  
**_Four years and six months ago…_

**Seaside Wedding Chapel  
**_**18**__**th**__** June, 2008**_**  
2:07 PM**

Police cars and ambulances were crammed and parked in a disorganized fashion in front of a white concrete chapel. Multiples of detectives and police officers were all over the area as the crime scene of what it appears to be a massive homicide. A young woman in her mid-twenties was observing the area with her chocolate brown eyes. Pulling out her D7000 Nikon Camera from her black leather tote bag, she walks under the yellow plastic "DO NOT CROSS" line that secured the chapel perimeter and heads into what seems to be an ordinary crime, but in worse terms, a nightmare.

"…God almighty…." She murmurs to herself as walks into the horror of the main chapel room.

More than 9 bodies were laid beneath pools of their own blood. The priest, the organ player, the best man, maid of honor, and the groom along with the other victims, were all dead.

"Detective Pedroza, there's a government agent who wants to speak with you…" said an officer.

The woman whirled around to see a man in his late twenties who wore a black business suit with a gray dress shirt and a purple striped tie with his badge shining on the left side of his jacket. His dark skin with green eyes and his slicked back black hair makes him a wanted man for the ladies. But one thing that was different from his entire attire was the waist holster that carried a standard government issued black 9mm handgun.

"You must be Malima Pedroza, the LAPD Detective in charge of this case right?" he asked in a suave tone of his deep angelic voice along with a small smile.

"Yes, but you may call me Lima." She answered as she shook hands with the agent.

"Nice to meet you Lima, I'm Special Agent Rasaldo Cortez, I'll be your support for this case. Just 'Rasa' is fine."

"Sure thing….we need all the help we can get" said Lima.

The agent and detective walked towards the altar where right in front of it was the groom. He looked no more than twenty-two with blonde hair and light tan skin. Wearing a nicely groomed tuxedo with no bow-tie, but his blood alone is what made him standout. There was a pool of his blood lying underneath his head and the clean white fabric of his clothing was stained with the gut-wrenching crimson. His face had numerous bruises on his cheeks and one on the corner of his mouth, his lips were swollen and cut from a series of punches no doubt, and sported a nasty shiner under his right eye.

"….My god….poor fellow…"Rasa expressed his grief as he knelt to inspect body.

"I know…" said Lima

"….. How many dead?"

"Nine including the groom….."

"Any witnesses?"

"An employee from a gas station a couple blocks away said he heard gunshots. He went to go down to check here, all he spotted was an old man leading a group of unidentified people. He says that they were carrying an unconscious girl in white dress."

"Well that sounds like a bride-to-be. Any info on her fiancé?"

Lima kneeled on the other side of the groom's corpse.

"Aaron Machiavelli, we checked up on his records. All there is saying that he works as a lifeguard. Birth date and all, but no background info. Officials eventually found out it were a fake name he was using. There is no one under the name of Aaron Machiavelli who is a resident here. They've been calling him the 'Lifeguard' since they couldn't find his real name"

"And the bride?"

"Nothing…they're still looking her up…."

Rasa sighed.

"Well at least we know how everyone died, according to the machine gun-shells all over the place."

"Yup and it looks like our guy here took a nasty bullet to the head" Lima says as she pointed to a hole in the groom's head.

"I see" Rasa said as he takes a look at the groom blonde locks on the side of his head where a bloody waterfall oozes out of the hole.

" ….. Looks like a formal coup de grace', our guy looks like he was beaten to oblivion before taking a nasty blow." Said Rasa.

*COUGH!*

The lifeless lifeguard let out a small croak as blood splashed in Rasa's face. Lima just stared at him in complete shock.

"Uh….Rasa? Don't tell me you just saw that? Did you?!" asked Lima in a flummoxed tone. The agent on the other hand was wiping blood away from his eyes and cheek.

"Yeah….. (Wipes blood away) …tell the ambulance guys there's gonna be 8 body bags packed up today. 'Cuz our groom here ain't dead….."

Rasa said as he looks down at the body again. He picked up one of the near-by shells lying around.

"Lima….." the female detective looked up as she saw Rasa standing over by the altar holding one of the casings.

"call your officials and every chip you have….I think know who's responsible for this mess." The agent said with a serious expression on his face.

The shell casing had two perfectly carved cursive initials labeled "CN".

Along with a tiny symbol of what it looks like… a bird.

_I should've known,  
the Crow's Nest Assassins.  
…Doctor William Tan…_

**L.A Heights Hospital**_**  
10 hours later…..**_

The rainstorm crashes against the window of the comatose unit of the hospital. Inside, a comatose young man lies on the bed, unconscious, unmoving, but alive and breathing. The heart-rate monitor of the unconscious Lifeguard alerts his slow but steady heart-beats.

_**Meanwhile…**_

A stranger walks up into the hospital entrance wearing a brown leather rain coat, carrying a black shoulder bag whilst holding an umbrella. He walks past the reception desk and into the white long hallways, passing a few doors while whistling a simple tune. He made his way into the men's room and quickly changed out of his clothes into a fresh pair of scrubs, pristine white sneakers and a white lab-coat. He prepares a small tray with a needle and an orange-red colored vial containing a poisonous serum that can instantly kill a person.

He walks out of the men's room with a deathly glare on his face as he makes his way to the comatose unit…where the sleeping Lifeguard lays on his bed. From the stranger's perspective, he stares at the unmoving body smiling an uncanny grim grin. As if going for the kill wasn't as pleasant enough, especially when a fake doctor breaking in hospital undetected is the one-eyed MacCoy Driver.

**NAME:** MacCoy Driver

**OCCUPATION****: **Crow's Nest Assassins (newly appointed second in command/sniper)

**CODENAME:** Neon Vulture

**FUN FACT:** Driver uses a scanning device place on the left side of his head to track down his targets. It also serves as a visor to cover up his left eye-socket where the eye ball used to be.

MacCoy approaches Bodie's bed he checks to see if his breathing his subtle by placing his index finger under his nose. He pulls back and crosses his arms over his lean chest and gives him a disgusted expression.

"…Y'know…. I may have never liked you…. (Hmph) quite contrary I despise you"

He sneered with a thick Russian accent.

"….but doesn't mean I don't respect you" says the one eye man as he pulls out the hypodermic needle filled with the poisonous vial.

"Dying in sleep is luxury our kind can afford in painless way….. My gift to you" he says as he puts the needle in Bodie's IV line. As soon as he presses down on the syringe…

*RING!*-*RING!*

"Dammit…"

MacCoy mutters as he disconnects the needle from Bodie's IV line and pulls out his Communi-Cube (*those cell phone cubes from Resident evil 6), a bright orange colored triangular prism. With a flick of his wrist, the prism's top-half folds down, making the prism now a cube. Inside the cube was a tiny screen that showed his superior's face.

"Yeah boss?" asked MacCoy as he held up the cube.

Dr. William Tan was speaking to his agent via satellite screen.

"_Report MacCoy, what's his condition?"_

"Comatose…"

"_Where is he?"_

"I'm standing over him….."

"_Atta' boy MacCoy"_

_ "_Anything to get job done" MacCoy says with a proud look on his face.

"_Well here's a job for you, MacCoy…you are going to abort the mission."_

"WHAT!?"

"_We owe him better than that."_

_ "_OH YOU DON'T OWE HIM SHIT!" he screams into his Communi-Cube as loud as he could.

"…_.Will you please keep your voice down?"_

MacCoy looks back twice and huddles into a corner, whispering loudly.

"….you don't owe him shit!"

"_May say one thing here?"_

"Sure…" the fake doctor answered with a weak wave of his hand as he slides down the wall and onto the floor.

"_You beat the living hell out of that man but you didn't kill him. And I put a bullet in his brain, but his heart just keeps on beating. Now I'm sure you saw that through you're pretty blue 'eye'. Did you not? Besides… we have something else that will tear Bodie up in the inside."_

MacCoy inwardly groans as his boss referred to the device that was shielding his empty eye socket.

"_After our little reunion down at the chapel today, we are going to do a whole lot more to him when he wakes up. __But the one thing we won't do is sneak into his room in the night like a filthy rat and kill him in his sleep. And the reason why is that it would lower our ranks as top class assassins. Wouldn't you agree Mr. Driver?_

MacCoy thinks this hard for a moment.

"….Yes boss….. I guess."

_"Now my dear boy, you really wouldn't have to guess now would you?"_

"No sir…. not at all. I know."

_"Good… come on home son."_

"(Sigh) okay boss. See you back at HQ."

And with that, MacCoy hangs up the communi-cube by reverting it back into a prism. He then walks up to Bodie with one last message.

"You thought that was pretty funny back there huh? One more thing pretty boy… don't you ever wake up?"


End file.
